


a certain softness

by robs



Series: @fanwriter.it [3]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Winter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Eretria è sempre terribilmente debole quando si tratta di farla felice, ormai l'ha quasi accettato come verità universale da cui non potrà mai scappare.





	a certain softness

L'inverno è sempre stata la stagione preferita di Amberle: Eretria non ne ha mai davvero compreso l'attrattiva, per qualche motivo il freddo l'ha sempre fatta innervosire, ma è costretta ad ammettere che l'entusiasmo della sua principessa è almeno in parte contagioso.

Amberle sembra diventare una bambina quando dicembre è alle porte con la promessa della neve e luci e decorazioni natalizie cominciano a spuntare come funghi per le strade e nelle vetrine dei negozi, ed Eretria si conosce abbastanza bene da sapere perfettamente di non poter dire di no davanti agli occhioni speranzosi della ragazza ogni volta che le chiede di accompagnarla a comprare regali per quella o quell'altra persona; Eretria è sempre terribilmente debole quando si tratta di farla felice, ormai l'ha quasi accettato come verità universale da cui non potrà mai scappare.

 

Declina l'invito a uscire col gruppo degli istruttori, quel pomeriggio come una buona parte dei precedenti, quando finisce la sua ultima lezione della giornata alla palestra in cui insegna arti marziali miste: ha promesso ad Amberle di andare con lei in una delle minuscole botteghe dall'altra parte della città, per comprare la collana di cui Catania si è follemente innamorata settimane prima e che l'amica ha rinunciato di acquistare per il prezzo decisamente troppo alto per le sue tasche, ed è passato qualche giorno di troppo da quando ha potuto trascorrere del tempo insieme alla sua principessa. Jax, uno degli altri istruttori e purtroppo anche uno dei suoi più cari amici, non si fa aspettare prima di sfotterla con affetto per il modo in cui si è lasciata addomesticare in modo così totale dalla stessa ereditiera che, prima di conoscere di persona, odiava con passione principalmente per aver avuto una vita notevolmente più privilegiata e coccolata della sua.

“Sei diventata soffice, nomade,” commenta con divertimento quando escono insieme dalla palestra, ed Eretria rotea gli occhi con esagerata insofferenza prima di approfittare della distrazione dell'altro per fargli un semplice sgambetto che lo fa cadere di faccia sulla montagnola di neve fresca che hanno spalato quella mattina prima dell'apertura: lo strillo che l'amico si lascia scappare durante la caduta è semplicemente _glorioso_.

“Non così tanto, maestro d'armi, non così tanto!”

 

Se c'è una cosa in particolare che Eretria apprezza dell'inverno, probabilmente è il fatto che Amberle sia sempre terribilmente adorabile impacchettata negli abiti caldi e morbidi che indossa ogni volta che devono sfidare le temperature artiche della città quando escono insieme: non ha ancora onestamente capito cosa ci trovi di così attraente nel vedere il corpo della ragazza sparire sotto strati e strati di vestiti, ma il suo cuore fa puntualmente una capriola ogni volta che Amberle si imbacucca in questo modo perché, nonostante ami la stagione e tutto ciò che ne consegue, la sua principessa non ha una tolleranza molto alta per il freddo.

Ha la stessa reazione anche quel pomeriggio, non appena posa gli occhi sull'inconfondibile figura di Amberle nel cappotto rosso sangue per cui ha una evidente preferenza: il viso della ragazza quasi sparisce sotto una voluminosa sciarpa di lana color crema, che è stata uno dei primi regali che ha ricevuto da Wil dopo che si sono conosciuti, un berretto dello stesso colore che le copre i capelli scuri e una parte della fronte, ed Eretria non sa cosa pensare del calore che si diffonde nel suo petto non appena la vede.

“Ehi, principessa,” la saluta quando finalmente la affianca, e sorride del notare il delicato rossore sulla punta del suo naso quando Amberle abbassa la sciarpa per poterle rispondere con un bacio affettuoso sulle labbra: Eretria vorrebbe poterlo negare, anche solo per avere la possibilità di contraddire il commento di Jax, ma la verità è che si scioglie come un ghiacciolo sotto il sole ogni volta, e non sono rare, che l'altra ragazza si mostra così apertamente dolce nei suoi confronti. La facilità con cui l'ereditiera è riuscita a entrare sotto la sua pelle è quasi imbarazzante.

“Ehi,” sorride Amberle, infilando senza troppe cerimonie una mano nella tasca del parka scuro che l'altra indossa per poter intrecciare le loro dita come d'abitudine e senza rinunciare a quel poco calore che hanno a disposizione; Eretria sbuffa una risata, ammaliata dal suo ennesimo gesto terribilmente adorabile, e ricambia la stretta con una tenerezza che prima di Amberle non le piaceva molto mostrare, prima di cominciare a camminare senza lasciare la presa verso la stazione del tram più vicina.

“Dimmi di nuovo il programma di oggi,” le chiede, pur sapendo perfettamente cosa devono fare, solo per ascoltarla parlare con l'immenso entusiasmo che Amberle non si cura mai di nascondere in alcun modo. “Andiamo a prendere il regalo per Catania e poi...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ★ Questa storia partecipa al “[Calendario dell’Avvento 2018](https://www.facebook.com/notes/fanwriterit/calendario-dellavvento-2018/2122367861410438/)” a cura di Fanwriter.it e alla “[Maritombola del Decennale](https://www.landedifandom.net/maritombola-decennale/)” (lista 1, numero 35) a cura di Lande di Fandom!  
> 


End file.
